Esperanzas y sueños
by lovely joy
Summary: A veces el amor puro y sincero hace que el destino te ayude a obtener lo que más anhelas en la vida, aun cuando las cosas se vean imposibles y pienses que jamás lo obtendrás; el futuro sonreirá para ti, sino pregúntale a Edward Cullen qué lo que más añoraba lo obtuvo.


_**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**_

_**groups/betasffaddiction/**_

_**Nota autora:**__ Se me vino esta linda idea a la mente que hace tiempo no me deja tranquila, me gusta la idea de un POV Edward romántico medio obsesionado, pues espero que les guste :) _

_**Summary**__: A veces el amor puro y sincero hace que el destino te ayude a obtener lo que más anhelas en la vida, aun cuando las cosas se vean imposibles y pienses que jamás lo obtendrás; el futuro sonreirá para ti, sino pregúntale a Edward Cullen qué lo que más añoraba lo obtuvo._

_**Esperanzas y sueños.**_

_"__El mejor tipo de amor es aquél que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tú me has dado y lo que yo esperaba darte siempre."_

—_The Notebook._

_Edward._

_Ya nada quedaba para el giro de 180º en mi vida. Tenía todos mis sentimientos acumulados en mi estómago, que apenas me dejaban respirar, y los nervios me tenían en una crisis mental. A horas de cambiar mi futuro drásticamente las manos me sudaban y me miraba en el espejo corrigiendo detalles inexistentes en mi traje, analizando todas y cada una de las posibilidades de desenlaces para esta ocasión, anhelando la llegada de esa hora que me haría feliz por siempre y esperando el momento exacto para poder gritar al aire que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y del universo. Miraba el reloj constantemente esperando que pasaran luego esos minutos que me separaban de ti._

_Mi motivación siempre fue tenerte junto a mí y ahora estaba a pasos de que se hiciera realidad. Sin que tú supieras, mi vida estuvo ligada a la tuya desde que tengo conciencia, desde mucho antes de que tú repararas en mí y desde que yo solía tomar en mamadera y perseguir a mi madre en la casa. Sólo mis padres saben que lo que te digo es cierto, ellos fueron testigos de cómo mi amor por ti fue creciendo cada día más y más._

_Desde que apenas tenía 4 años he tenido cierta obsesión por ti. Recuerdo que a esa edad te veía por un agujero en las rejas de madera que dividen nuestras casas, te observaba interesado por todo lo que hacías, incluyendo tu forma de respirar, caminar y dar vuelta las hojas. Todo en ti me interesaba._

_La primera vez que te vi, tú estabas sentada en la vereda de la calle, nuestras madres charlaban a través de las rejas y yo sólo quedé sorprendido, mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente, te miré fijamente y corrí donde mi madre para decirle que había encontrado a la futura señora Cullen. Mi madre claramente se echó a reír, me revolvió el pelo y me dijo dulcemente que ella también creía que haríamos linda pareja.  
_

_Luego cumplimos los 10 años y yo seguía con la idea de que eras mi futura esposa, tenía un cuaderno donde escribía y pegaba recortes de cómo sería nuestra boda, detalle por detalle, también en los estantes de mi habitación existían varias alcancías repletas de mis mesadas, cada vez que me las daban yo las juntaba para nuestro futuro, porque siempre he tenido una cosa en mente: te daré lo que me pidas, sólo por hacerte feliz._

_A los 17 íbamos a la misma secundaria, sabía que querías ser profesora de lenguas, por eso siempre tomabas las actividades extra programáticas de lectura, debates, entre otros. Yo, como buen seguidor tuyo, te observaba desde lejos en cada actividad a la que ibas. Mi pieza tenía un cuadro gigante donde tú y yo salíamos abrazados y felices, claramente yo la edité con photoshop, pero siempre que la veía me motivaba a no perder mis esperanzas de un futuro contigo; porque lo tenía claro, eras tú o mi vida en soledad y monotonía._

_Mis padres siempre estuvieron preocupados por mis intereses sexuales, nunca me escucharon hablar de ninguna chica, sólo de ti; siempre les conversaba de mi futuro contigo, de que estudiaría medicina y sería el mejor médico del país para mantenerte, entre otras muchas cosas. Cuando me enteré que te irías a Dartmouth, no lo pensé ni dos veces y me inscribí también. No sabía que, gracias al destino, tu amiga nos presentaría. Cosa tonta para mí, ya que me sabía todo hasta el mínimo detalle sobre ti, luego nos hicimos grandes amigos, yo era feliz con eso; en realidad, con lo que quisieras ofrecerme lo era._

_Lo que más recordaré será esa tarde de otoño, nos juntamos en la plaza donde siempre íbamos, tú me miraste seriamente, me tomaste las manos y me preguntaste si quería ser tu novio; yo, claramente en un estado catatónico, pensé que estaba soñando, agradecí eternamente esa pregunta, ya que si tu no la hubieras hecho nosotros jamás seríamos lo que somos. Obviamente, dije que sí, te abracé fuertemente levantándote del suelo, tomé tu mano y corrí a mi auto contigo. Mientras conducía con felicidad pura reflejada en mi rostro, sin soltar tu mano, nos dirigí a la casa de mis padres. Les dijimos apenas entrar a la casa sobre nuestra relación, ellos se pusieron felices, llamaron a tus padres e hicieron un asado._

_Nuestra felicidad tuvo altos y bajos, nuestras peleas jamás duraron más de 5 minutos, siempre me ponía triste, te abrazaba y te daba la razón; tú sólo bajabas la vista y decías que los 2 estábamos equivocados.  
Así pasaron los meses y cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo, me atreví a pedirte matrimonio. Y luego de meses de planificar lo de mis cuadernos, porque sí, lo hicimos como en los sueños de mi niñez, estoy frente a ti contrayendo matrimonio._

—_Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, te recibo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, como esposa y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad; y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida _—Juré.

—_Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia._

_Ahora sólo espero que en adelante sigamos siendo uno solo, mi amor siempre te pertenecerá hasta el fin de mis días; y si existe vida después de la muerte, mi corazón seguirá perteneciéndote por siempre, a dónde tú vayas yo iré._

_"__Gracias a mi pasado, presente y futuro me he dado cuenta que lo imposible se puede hacer realidad si el amor es puro, así el destino te dará ese pequeño empujoncito que necesitas."_

_"__Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez"._

—_A Place in the Sun._


End file.
